


#7 Green with Envy

by Error403HRD



Series: 1000 Prompts [7]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Jack Needs a Hug, Loneliness, Nonbinary Character, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error403HRD/pseuds/Error403HRD
Summary: He ignored the groups of laughter as they occasionally passed.If Wind howled louder when they did, neither of them mentioned it.
Relationships: Jack Frost & Wind (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: 1000 Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822279
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	#7 Green with Envy

Jack watched silently as the children laughed and played.

He'd stopped doing that a while ago.

They laughed and ran.

Toppling each other occasionally.

He'd tried playing with Wind a few times but....it just wasn't the same.

He'd found a few other spirits.

None of them liked him.

He didn't know what he was doing wrong.

Scowling, he turned away from the scene and started drawing frost patterns on the roof.

Wind tried to comfort him, but they couldn't do much.

He appreciated the effort at least.

Sulking would do him no good.

All he'd get was angry spirits telling him he was slacking off when he missed a snow day in England.

With a sigh, he stood,

"Wind, take me to England, please."

There was a moment's hesitation before Wind did as he requested.

As he rode, he could see countless families and friends.

He barely noticed when Wind made him fly higher and started taking less direct routes.

He did notice when they ruffled his hair and set him down gently on the castle roof.

"Thanks Wind."

He willed himself to do his job.

Just so he could get back to the lake and hide himself in a snow bank.

Wind understood. They always did.

Jack couldn't fathom how much worse it would be without them.

When he finished, getting back to the lake, he did just as he set out to do.

Hiding himself in a snow bank, he left only a small gap for Wind to get through.

He may as well take advantage of his break and rest.

Wind settled themself around him like a blanket, and he started to doze.

He ignored the groups of laughter that passed by, and if Wind howled louder when they did, neither of them mentioned it.

**Author's Note:**

> I ran out of ideas halfway through. I hope it's passable at least. And yes I made Wind nonbinary, fuck you.


End file.
